Contigo
by sombra88
Summary: Al finalizar la cena caminaban juntos por un pasillo para dirigirse a las mazmorras, cuando se encontraron con un furioso James a medio camino. - No te vayas – susurró Albus. - No lo haré- contestó.
1. Contigo

-¡Slytherin¡- Gritó el sombrero seleccionador, y todos en el gran comedor se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos que para Albus fueron eternos, hasta que por fin la directora McGonagall le quitó el sombrero. Inmediatamente se paró y caminó lentamente hasta su mesa y buscó un asiento libre. Solo salió de su shock minutos después cuando escuchó el nombre de su prima Rose quien -para su tristeza- fue sorteada a Gryffindor, junto con su hermano y su primo y, donde además había estado toda su familia –menos el-.

Habría seguido con sus tristes pensamientos de no haber sido interrumpido por la voz de alguien.

- Hey, ¿me escuchas? ¿me pasas las papas por favor?

- Ah? Sí, claro disculpa.

- Gracias. ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando que estabas tan abstraído?

- Mmm… nada, bueno nada que se pueda solucionar.

- Bueno, entonces no te preocupes tanto. Soy Scorpius Malfoy. - tendiendo su mano hacia el otro chico.

- Albus Potter, mucho gusto. – tomando su mano.

El pequeño Potter es un moreno de 11 años con hermosos ojos esmeralda y el cabello negro azabache y alborotado, de carácter tranquilo; en pocas palabras idéntico a su padre – "Adorable" –

El vástago de los Malfoy, era de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises como plata líquida, con facciones finas y delicadas y a la vez atractivas, piel pálida y delgado, bastante serio y reservado; en pocas palabras, idéntico a su padre - Perfecto –.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta el rubio al sentir a su nuevo amigo tenso

- Nada- el rubio se gira para buscar lo que le preocupa a su amigo, y ahí lo ve, es James Potter, su hermano mayor enviándoles una mirada nada amistosa.

-Parece que a tu hermano no le ha sentado nada bien que estés en esta casa, pero ya que se puede hacer ¿no? – pero al ver su cara como apenada se dio cuenta de algo…

- Y al parecer tampoco le hace mucha gracia que esté hablando contigo un Malfoy. – dijo con un tono un poco más frío de lo que pretendía mientras volteaba de nuevo la vista a su plato.

Alarmado por lo que dijo su rubio amigo se apresuró a contestar

-Pero por suerte no he venido a hacerlo feliz.- ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho. El rubio se veía más animado y siguieron platicando tranquilamente de muchas cosas y se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, al igual que muchas diferencias pero eso no evitaba que se sintieran bien al lado del otro. Al finalizar la cena caminaban juntos por un pasillo para dirigirse a las mazmorras, cuando se encontraron con un furioso James a medio camino.

- No te vayas – susurró Albus.

- No lo haré- me dijo.

James se acercó furioso y le gritó.

-¡Albus¡ ¿ qué haces con esa serpiente? ¡Aléjate de Malfoy¡ Albus te puede morder. He dicho que te alejes Malfoy.-Lo dijo tan fieramente que Albus pensó que Malfoy se iría aunque sea unos pasos adelante, pero entonces…

- No me moveré de su lado. –esto sorprendió tanto a los Potter, pero James reaccionó:

- No te metas, esto es cosa de familia, lárgate.

-No lo dejaré.

- Maldito mocoso te enseñaré. –dijo sacando su varita, solo vio a Scorpius poniéndose delante de Albus para protegerlo poniéndose como escudo

- ¡Carpe retrac

- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?¡- dijo el prefecto de slytherin viendo fijamente a -James, los he estado buscando, vamos.- lo seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a la sala común de las serpientes.

* * *

><p>Notas del autor:<p>

Bueno primero que nada gracias por leer este mi primer fanfic que espero les guste y me disculpo si tengo faltas de ortografía. También agradecería unos reviews si se puede y sus críticas siempre y cuando me ayuden a mejorar; si tienen dudas o sugerencias por favor háganme saberlo por favor.


	2. yo te apoyo a ti

Todo el camino fue silencioso hasta que por fin llegaron a su sala común, Albus buscó su nombre en las puertas hasta que lo encontró -para su alegre sorpresa- en la misma puerta que el de su nuevo amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Albus entró seguido por su rubio amigo, quien fue directamente a su cama, se recostó y cerró los ojos, pero se sorprendió al sentir que su cama se hundía a su lado; abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los verdes de Albus que se encontraba sentado al lado de él.

-Realmente me alegra que nos tocara juntos.- dijo algo serio.

-Si, a mi también.- dijo con voz neutra y sin expresar emociones en su cara pero internamente de verdad muy feliz.

-Mmm… mi padre me había dicho que en sus tiempos de Hogwarts eran cuatro alumnos por habitación.

-Eso debe ser en Gryffindor, pero en Slytherin no hay tantos alumnos, así que son de dos, no cualquiera puede ser un Slytherin, debes sentirte orgulloso de estar aquí.- dijo, pero al ver la cara del otro se sentó y agregó-¿Por qué estás aquí?, me refiero a ¿Por qué no le pediste al sombrero seleccionador que te enviara a Gryffindor como a toda tu familia?- preguntó realmente interesado. El moreno suspiró y dijo:

- No quería pedírselo, quería que me enviara a la casa que el creyera mejor, la casa a la que pertenezco, y la verdad no me sorprendió tanto que me enviaran aquí, pero…

- ¿Te preocupa lo que dirá tu familia?

- Bueno si, mi padre me ha asegurado que el me apoyaría pasara lo que pasara, pero mi madre, mis tíos, mis abuelos e incluso mis primos no tienen una buena imagen de las personas de esta casa.

- Realmente debe ser un problema, ya que medio mundo mágico es Weasley- intentó bromear, pero al ver la cara de su amigo continuó rápidamente- pero seguro que en poco tiempo terminan de aceptarlo, nadie deja de querer a alguien por nimiedades como esas, tú sigues siendo Albus Potter ¿no?.El estar en Slytherin no podría cambiarte, no podría cambiar lo que eres, lo que sientes o lo que piensas. –Al escucharlo Albus no pudo más que pensar en eso, ya que el rubio tenía toda la razón, comenzaba a sentirse mejor y agradeció infinitamente las sabias y consoladoras palabras de su amigo.

- Bien, creo que debemos dormir, mañana será un día cansado. – y entró al baño, después de unos diez o quince minutos salió con una linda y muy fina pijama de seda azul índigo, Albus se había vestido ahí mismo con una pijama verde de algodón que hacía que sus ojos brillaran más como dos grandes y bellísimas esmeraldas; cosa que sorprendió a Scorpius, pero rápidamente ignoró este hecho y siguió hasta su cama, se acostó, se tapó y dijo:

- Buenas noches.

-Descansa… y… gracias.- por suerte la luz estaba apagada, si no Albus hubiera podido notar el rubor que se posó sobre las mejillas del rubio. Así pasó la noche con los dos chicos durmiendo plácidamente.

*****Al día siguiente*****

-Potter, Potter, ¡Potter!- el último lo dijo en un tono de voz más alto y zarandeándolo un poco.

-Mmmm? – fue lo único que se escuchó y en un tono medio dormido-ya voy, necesito algo de café.

-Potter es tarde, si no te levantas ahora no nos dará tiempo de bajar a desayunar al gran comedor con los demás, por cierto ya estaban los horarios en el escritorio.

-Aja- dijo aún semidormido y levantándose como zombi-es que no pude dormir nada bien, no me acostumbro a este lugar, es muy frío.

-Descuida te acostumbraras, ahora ve a darte un baño rápido, tengo hambre- dijo con su semblante serio y el completamente listo, con su pulcro uniforme perfectamente arreglado y su rubio cabello bien peinado. Treinta minutos después Albus salía igual de arreglado que su compañero a diferencia que él no pudo arreglar ese nido de pájaros azabache que tenía como cabellera y que –desgraciadamente- había heredado de su padre.

Bajaron al comedor y tal y como los dos acordaron, se sentaron alejados de la gente ya que desde un principio los vieron con malos ojos por donde pasaban el por ser el primer Potter en Slytherin y a Malfoy simplemente por ser Malfoy y lo que el pasado de su familia tenía. Al parecer la gente no había desarrollado el habito de perdonar, ni el de dar segundas oportunidades, pero al parecer si tenían el mal habito de juzgar y el de hablar sin pensar y eso molestaba de sobre manera a el pequeño Albus que desde su charla la noche anterior había terminado por respetarlo y apreciarlo mucho y le molestaba que todos lo vieran mal, susurraran cosas a su alrededor o incluso había alguno que otro valiente que se atrevía a gritarle palabras que no sonarían nada bien en una conversación de sociedad. Y aunque eso lo irritaba sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que simplemente hacía caso omiso a los comentarios.

-¿Seguro que estás bien con esto?, bueno me refiero a que todos nos vean así y que digan cosas malas de ti solo por estar conmigo, yo entendería si quisieras-pero el pelinegro no lo dejó terminar

-Estoy bien, sabes, sigo siendo Albus aún estando contigo y contigo quiero estar- dijo con una pequeña pero muy convincente sonrisa.

-¿Me pasas las fresas por favor?-dijo el rubio.

-Claro, toma- dijo dándoselas- y gracias por meter todo lo necesario a mi mochila, normalmente no suelo despertar tarde. Y por cierto, ¿Qué clase tenemos primero?

-¿No has visto tu horario?- dijo sorprendido.

- Lo siento, no, realmente era muy tarde.

-Bien, primero tenemos transformaciones con la directora McGonagall, al parecer todavía puede dar clases.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos ya, he oído de mi padre que no le gusta la impuntualidad.

-De acuerdo.-dijo levantándose de la mesa seguido de Albus.

Los dos caminaban seriamente y en silencio por un pasillo vacío, hasta que un chico de Gryffindor que seguramente sería de sexto o séptimo -porque medía como 1.80mts y era muy corpulento-se puso en su camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó el chico mayor dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

-Vamos a nuestras clases- contestó firmemente el pelinegro- ¿te importaría dejarnos pasar grandote?- dijo en tono de burla- no sé si te hallas dado cuenta, pero estas en medio del pasillo- dijo seriamente y con rostro indiferente- tal vez tu limitado intelecto no te permita mover tus piernas para dar dos pasos y dejar de estorbar, pero tranquilo, solo quédate quieto, nosotros te rodearemos.

-Tú no te metas Potter- gritó claramente exaltado y viendo al pelinegro con furia, para luego dirigir su mirada al chico rubio- ¿acaso la pequeña serpiente mortifaga necesita que la defiendan?- dijo burlándose del rubio.

-No necesito que nadie me defienda, pero no queremos perder nuestro tiempo con…-hizo la mueca de mayor desprecio y asco que conocía- contigo.

Intentaron continuar su camino pero no dieron ni dos pasos cuando vieron que su contrincante había sacado su varita y estaba preparado para atacar. Albus y Scorpius sacaron rápidamente sus varitas. Primero atacó el chico Gryffindo,r que al parecer tenía toda la intención de lastimarlos, estaba muy emocionado.

-¡Confringo!- gritó el mayor.

- Cave inmicum.-dijo firmemente Albus, lo que hizo un escudo y el hechizo del mayor explotó en este.

-Depulso.- dijo inmediatamente Scorpius y el desconocido salió disparado hacia la pared hacia atrás- Ata lenguas- dijo por precaución, tomo a Albus de la muñeca y salió corriendo de ahí.-Eso llamará demasiado la atención espero que nadie lo haya visto, nos meteríamos en problemas.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?, somos de primero, aún no deberías saber cómo hacer eso.- dijo el moreno sorprendido en cuanto se detuvieron a tomar aire.

-Mi familia sabía que esto pasaría, ¿crees que me mandarían sin ninguna protección?, es requisito para un Malfoy saber hechizos de defensa, ya sabes, mi familia no es muy bien vista por la gente.- y aunque todo lo dijo en su tono de indiferencia de siempre, lo último salió con algo de tristeza que trató de ocultar diciendo- Vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, no quiero que me regañen.

-Claro.

Llegaron a tiempo a todas sus clases, y así fue todo el día.

*****A la hora de la cena. *****

-Mmm…estos pastelillos con relleno y cubierta de chocolate son realmente deliciosos, son mis favoritos- dijo el ojiverde cerrando los ojos para concentrarse por completo en el sabor.

-También son mis favoritos- contestó su amigo- pero papá y mamá no me dejaban comer muchos, decían que podían hacerme daño.

-Mis padres decían lo mismo, pero cada año en mi cumpleaños mi abuela hacía muchos y podía comer cuantos quisiera, incluso a veces me daba sin que mis padres supieran.

-Así que eres el favorito.-dijo sin pensar mucho.

-Mmm… bueno,- dijo algo triste-mi abuela siempre nos consiente a todos y soy muy unido con mi padre, pero el casi siempre está muy ocupado y cuando está en casa está con James que siempre ha sido muy problemático o con Lily, mi hermanita; sin embargo yo, por ser tranquilo no tanto prefiero leer o algo así y eso no concuerda con los intereses de mi familia por eso a mi madre nunca le ha gustado mi personalidad, dice que soy muy serio y muy diferente, lo que como puedes ver es verdad el primer Potter y Weasley en Slytherin, por esa razón nunca encajé en esa familia del todo, solo me llevo muy bien con mi prima Rose, es como mi hermana , pero no la he visto desde la selección así que-suspiró-bueno, igual ya no importa ¿cierto? –dijo moviendo un poco la comisura de su labio lo que pareció ser una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

En ese instante muchas lechuzas pasaron sobre ellos. Una hermosa lechuza blanca se puso frente al rubio este la acarició, le dio unas hojuelas y la lechuza voló, Albus también recibió carta también la tomo le dio algo de comida y la dejó ir en cuanto se fue su mirada viajó a la mesa de los leones donde se encontró con su hermano James mirándolo fríamente y rápidamente la cambió de lugar. Scorpius tomó su carta y dijo:

-Creo que es hora de irnos las veremos en la sala común ¿quieres?-preguntó serio pero cortésmente.

-Claro –dijo mientras se levantaba mirando solo a su amigo.

Ya en su habitación Scorpius fue directamente a su escritorio ara leer su carta, sin embargo Albus se recostó sobre su cama viendo el sobre en sus manos cuyo remitente decía "Papá y mamá", sin atreverse a leerla; levantó el torso y giró su rostro para mirar a su amigo mientras terminaba de leer su carta.

-¿Y bien?-dijo el moreno.

-Es de mi casa, mamá y papá me felicitan por haber sido seleccionado a Slytherin ¿quieres que te la lea?

-Por favor- dijo un poco más alegre por la idea-sería muy bueno gracias.

"_Querido Scorpius:_

_Primero que nada felicidades, tú madre y yo estamos realmente felices de que hayas sido seleccionado a Slytherin, tus abuelos también Lucius dice que te diga que está orgulloso por ello y tu abuela te manda estos chocolates (son franceses) deliciosos._

_Sobre aquel otro asunto del chico Potter, tu sabes que respetamos tus decisiones y confiamos en tu buen juicio para escoger a tus amigos y nos alegra saber que has hecho un amigo, simplemente te recordamos que pienses bien en tus amistades y si aún así piensas que el chico merece tu confianza mandale saludos de nuestra parte._

_No olvides ser cortes y no descuides las clases, cualquier problema no olvides que Blaise es el jefe de Slytherin y sobre todo no olvides que te amamos más que a nada._

_Con cariño: Papá y Mamá._

_P.D. Tu madre dice que las mazmorras son frías no olvides abrigarte, te amamos._

-Son una familia muy unida y cariñosa, ¿no es cierto?- dijo el pelinegro con un tono algo triste.

-Si, me quieren mucho y me apoyan…-Albus suspiró- …yo te apoyo a ti, quieres que te lea la carta? Tal vez sea más fácil así.

-Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.-dijo en tono agradecido mientras le entregaba el sobre.

_Querido Albus:_

…_._

* * *

><p><em>Disculpen la tardanza, la inspiración es realmente difícil de encontrar se veía más fácil cuando yo era la que leía.<em>

_pero aún así me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto como a mi. :D_


End file.
